Guidance of the Memorable Spirits
by MysteriousStorm
Summary: This is the book following "Rebuild of the Warrior Code". Please review.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan;**

**Leader= **Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy= **Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat= **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Cherryfrost

**Warriors=**

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom, formerly of ShadowClan

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Wildpaw

Moleclaw- brown-and-cream tom

Lilyheart- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedfur- very pale ginger she-cat

Amberfern- gray she-cat with white markings

Dewdrop- gray tom

Snowstorm- white tom

**Queens=**

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

**Elders=**

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan;**

**Leader= **Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy= **Smokefoot- black tom

**Medicine Cat= **Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Dewpaw

**Warriors=**

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Sparrowwing- large tabby tom

Mistcloud- pale gray she-cat

**Elders=**

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Oakfur- small brown tom

**WindClan;**

**Leader= **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy= **Crowfeather- dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat= **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors=**

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur- large pale gray tom

**Queens=**

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of ThunderClan (mother to Badgerkit, a black and white she-kit, Cinderkit, a dark gray she-kit and Hollowkit, a black she-kit)

**Elders=**

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Whitetail- small white she-cat

**RiverClan;**

**Leader= **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy= **Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine Cat= **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors=**

Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat, former medicine cat

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

Mossyfoot- brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

**Elders=**

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes


	2. ThunderClan's New Deputy

Bramblestar stared uncertainly at his deputy as the clan anxiously gathered to view the retirement ceremony. Thornclaw had served him well, yet Bramblestar wasn't sure who he wanted to be deputy. Shaking his broad head to clear his thoughts, Bramblestar lifted his chin and began to speak.

"Thornclaw, is it your wish to give up the name of a deputy and go to join the elders?"

His voice was edged with hesitation as he proceeded. "It is."

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

Cheers echoed through the clearing as Bramblestar looked up at the night sky. He didn't have much time to think of a deputy. Scanning his gaze over the clearing, Bramblestar surveyed his clanmates. Cloudtail was too old, as he was nearly Thornclaw's age, but maybe a younger cat? Hazeltail was an option, maybe Ivypool.

Looking down on his silenced clan once more, Bramblestar spoke.

"I say these words before StarClan that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Ivypool."

Ivypool stared at Bramblestar, her eyes widening in surprise. Bramblestar knew that she would have never expected the position, while Hazeltail and Berrynose were working their tails off to gain the position.

"She's too young!" Berrynose called out in the crowd.

"Silence!" Bramblestar snapped at his former apprentice, turning to face Ivypool once more. Raising his voice, he spoke to the clan.

"Ivypool has given the clan knowledge about the Dark Forest. She could have been killed during the battle, or perhaps before then. I can't name a single time she has let ThunderClan down. She also didn't expect the position, because she was truly devoted to her clan rather than her rank. I will hear no more complaining of her age or her weaknesses. Ivypool, do you accept?"

The young tabby nodded, her blue eyes determined. As she padded to the center to organize the following day's patrols, she ignored the low hisses of Berrynose and Hazeltail. As the clan gathered to congratulate her, Bramblestar leapt down from the rock to face Jayfeather.

"Good choice." He purred, his sightless blue eyes resting on his leader.

"I hope Berrynose and Hazeltail don't cause trouble for her."

Jayfeather snorted.

"If you think there's going to be no trouble, you are very wrong, Bramblestar."

Bramblestar stiffened as the young medicine cat continued.

"I had a dream that I was padding along the forest, as I could see in my dreams. When I looked down, I saw an ivy leaf crumpled and torn underneath a hazel nut and a berry. If I were you, I'd keep an eye on Ivypool."

Padding away as if he hadn't spoke, Jayfeather padded away to greet Cherryfrost, who carried a big bundle of herbs in her jaws. Bramblestar felt tension spike the air as he heard the scornful whispers of Berrynose and Hazeltail behind the Highledge.

"Could I save her?"


	3. WindClan Ceremonies and Training

"Leafpool, Leafpool!"

A muscular black she-kit dashed up to her mother, who had recovered two moons after kitting, her long tail lashing with excitement! Leafpool yawned as her daughter prodded her sleek fur.

"Wake up! It's time for our apprentice ceremonies! Come on!"

Hollowkit made no effort to wait for her mother to wake up as she dashed away to sit by her sisters sheltered by the Highrock. Crowfeather caught Leafpool's eye as he sat proudly beside Onestar, looking strong and healthy compared to the young tom.

"Badgerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Badgerpaw. Your mentor will be Weaselfur. I hope Weaselfur will pass down all he knows to you. Cinderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Sunstrike. I hope Sunstrike will pass down all she knows to you. Hollowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollowpaw. Your mentor will be Heathertail. I hope Heathertail will pass down all she knows to you."

As the cheers broke the shaky silence after Onestar performed the brief ceremonies, Leafpool dashed up to her kits, nuzzling Badgerpaw's broad head. She took note of Badgerpaw's long and thorn-sharp claws.

"Leafpool, can you go hunting with Harespring and Leaftail? The clan needs extra prey. I'll meet you here when you return." Crowfeather meowed, his blue eyes glimmering with gentleness. He then strode away to greet his kits.

"I am actually going to assess your battle skills and train you, since I already taught you a few. Your mentors will also be needed, so go retrieve them then meet me at the sandy hollow. It is surrounded by trees and it is a good place to battle train."

Crowfeather bounded into the hollow, followed by his daughters and their apprentices. He nodded for Badgerpaw to step forward. The young she-cat's sleek fur and strong, big figure was already developed; she would be a warrior to fear in battle.

"Badgerpaw, I want you to attack Hollowpaw, without your claws."

Badgerpaw positioned herself, facing her sister. Hollowpaw darkened her gaze and bared her sharp fangs. Judging by her position, Badgerpaw knew that she should head straight for the belly, but use her shoulders to knock Hollowpaw aside. So she wouldn't need to slide under the belly.

Growling, Badgerpaw quickly dove for Hollowpaw's belly, swerving to the right side to knock the young apprentice aside using her broad shoulders. As Hollowpaw fell into the sand, Cinderpaw stifled a purr of amusement. Hollowpaw glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Well done, Badgerpaw. You used your frame to judge what to do. Smaller apprentices would have slid under the belly, but you used a completely different move. Weaselfur?"

The ginger tom bounded forward, nodding to his apprentice.

"Badgerpaw has quick wits and excellent accuracy. If anything, I would like her to work on her speed. Badgerpaw, try again. However, use a different move that requires more speed."

A quick move? Turning back to Hollowpaw, Badgerpaw studied her sister. Hollowpaw wouldn't be easy to attack diving for her soft underbelly. A quick move was often a killing move, which Badgerpaw wouldn't dare attempt on her sister. When the move was sought in her mind, Badgerpaw leapt toward Hollowpaw, pinning her throat down. As Badgerpaw released her grip, Hollowpaw shook sand off her pelt.

"You never do things half-way, do you, Badgerpaw?"

Weaselfur's purr made Badgerpaw turn around.

"That was a perfect move."

Turning to the other mentors, Badgerpaw shyly mewed her thanks. She wanted to be a great fighter, just like her brother, Lionblaze. His name was always whispered as Gatherings to be feared, and Leafpool said that he could never be defeated in battle. Badgerpaw wondered if she would ever meet his level as she padded away with Weaselfur.


End file.
